


In your arms

by priscilacross



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priscilacross/pseuds/priscilacross
Summary: Bottom Lance everybody!Unpopular opinion: let's make this tag more popular amiright? LolIt's mostly a pwp so what can I say.





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent, nonedited smut. Enjoy.

Keith was coming back from a mission with the Blades of Marmora, and Lance couldn’t be more excited to have his boyfriend back. Maybe this will be the time they decide to tell the rest of the team. Ever since their short talk when he visited Keith’s room that one night, they started talking more. Lance confronted Keith about him leaving the team, and if he had anything to do with Keith’s decision. Funny how he left the team soon after Lance had voiced his worries about being the extra paladin nobody needed or asked for. One thing led to another and Keith ended up angry fucking him. And Lance had become addicted. 

Now Lance was fingering himself in the shower, knowing full well how Keith would get mad at him for ‘starting without him’. He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend’s disappointed face. Just like that one time he told him he didn’t remember their bonding moment. Oh, he loved teasing Keith. His boyfriend teased right back, and he would never get tired of it. He let out a moan as his fingers stretched his asshole. 

“Can’t wait to be so full of you,” Lance moaned out. “Keith.”

The sounds coming from the red paladin should be illegal. The way his back curved as he worked himself open for Keith was simply exquisite. Lance’s hair stuck to his forehead, wet from the warm water still running down his body. Once he felt he was open just enough that it would be slightly painful if Keith decided to go right it for it, or if Keith wanted to keep working his ass it wouldn’t make him too loose. He so wanted Keith to just fuck him raw though. He gave his cock a few strokes before he turned the water off and dried himself up. Wrapped in his bathrobe, he walked to his boyfriend’s room. 

He had to admit, this wasn’t perhaps the most romantic thing, but waiting for Keith, naked in his bed, was probably going to be just what the half Galra needed after his last mission. After the door closed behind him, he dropped his bathrobe and walked to the bed. He lied in the bed, trying to think of the perfect boudoir pose for his boyfriend to find him in. He tried several different ones, then an idea came to mind. Holding the blanket on Keith’s bed, he covered just his groin and left everything else uncovered. He heard the familiar footsteps and went on his pose. His back was arched away from the bed, and one of his legs was pointed up while the other one was bent up, his arms rested by his sides. Then the door opened. 

“Hey baby,” Lance greated innocently. 

Keith stared at his boyfriend, unable to move. He knew something was up when he saw Lance’s bathrobe by the door, but he never imagined this. Well, actually, he did. His boyfriend was always needy for sex and he wasn't one to deny him. He walked closer to the bed already taking his shirt off. 

“Ah-ah-ah, hold on a second there, samurai,” Lance called. “Stay there and enjoy the show, would you?” He smiled. 

Lance switched positions now, slowly moving onto the next pose. He brought his bent leg up to meet the other one raised up high. Let Keith get a nice view of how long and thick his legs are; ugh, he can't wait to have him grabbing onto them while he pounds into him. He rolled himself so his belly was against the mattress now, he raised his hips letting the blanket fall to the side, he sent Keith a kiss and a wink. He could see his boyfriend almost vibrating. 

“Lance…” he called almost complaining. “Just let me touch you. I've been deprived of your touch for weeks.” 

If Lance had been able, he would've put on a show like this one sooner. Unfortunately, Keith was rarely by himself when he called to say hi and when he was, it wasn't for long. 

“Just wait a little longer, baby,” he said as he went on all fours, his bottom raised up high for Keith to see. He looked back and he could see his boyfriend working on taking his pants off. 

“I think I've waited enough.”

“Don't you dare move, Keith.” 

Lance then slowly opened his legs onto a splits, his legs almost not fitting on the length of the bed. Then he turned around to face Keith again and opened his legs once more. Putting his arms in front of him so his crotch was somewhat hidden from view. 

“Lance,” Keith called, this time a warning. He was already naked, standing in front of the bed. The only thing stopping him from touching Lance was Lance himself. 

“Touch yourself,” Lance ordered. 

“Wha-what?” 

“Do it, touch yourself right now, how are you gonna have me tonight, huh?” Lance licked his lips and rocked his hips in place. He moaned, “I can't wait for you to fill me up with your cock, baby.” 

“You don't have to wait, I'm right fucking here, Lance,” was the impatient reply. Still, he did as told and touched himself for Lance. He stroked his dick and groaned. “Fuck, Lance, just let me fucking touch you,” he whined this time. 

“Alright, come here, kitten.” Lance opened his arms for a hug.

Keith straddled Lance hugging him so close to him, burying his face on Lance’s neck. Giving lazy kisses against the skin there.

“I missed you so much, you fucking tease,” Keith grumbled.

“I missed you too, baby.” Lance dug his hands on Keith's soft, fluffy hair. Soon, however, his hands wandered south and groped his boyfriend’s pale ass. 

Keith pulled back from the hug with a smile and a glint in his eyes. Then he leaned for a fervent kiss. Moving off him, he gently pushed Lance onto the bed. Once on top of him his mouth strayed from his boyfriend’s mouth and moved to his neck. He nibbled and sucked and kissed. He groaned against the skin, as he ravished Lance’s neck. His hands caressed the tan skin of Lance’s abs, he noticed the muscle seemed a little harder. 

“You been hitting the training deck?” He asked out of breath. 

“Reminds me of you,” Lance moaned out. 

Keith swears he saw red as lust took over him. He continued to kiss his way down to his collarbone. His hand caressing his precious Cuban boy’s side. “You're so fucking beautiful. I still can't believe you're my boyfriend,” Keith growled. 

“Hey, same, man, same.” 

Keith chuckled and shook his head at him. He finally moved down enough so that he was facing Lance’s groin. He held onto the shaft with one hand, his mouth going right for the tip of Lance's cock. The red paladin elicited a glorious moan as Keith continued to suck on the tip. He stroked the shaft with his hand and he kept working the tip with his mouth. His free hand kept a hold of Lance's hips that were giving the tiniest of thrusts. 

“Let me fuck your face, Keith, shit,” he cursed. Keith obediently hollowed his cheeks and let Lance rock his hips. “Oh fu-uh… fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes…”

Keith moaned around Lance’s thick cock; he could feel him hitting the back of his throat. A dark puff of hair caressed his nose each time. The trembling paladin tugged black hair, his hands moving Keith’s head closer to him. Soon, Keith could feel Lance’s thrust becoming more and more uncoordinated and he knew he was close. 

“Uh, uh… Keith, please…” Lance pulled his hair again, this time pulling him away. “Wanna come with you inside,” he moaned, his back arched and his head fell back. His eyes squeezed closed as he tried his hardest not to come. Keith didn't stop though. He licked along the veins on Lance’s cock. His mouth concentrating on the tip, pressing hard onto Lance’s slit, then his hand moved down to his ass. He noticed how easy it was to put his index finger in and knew he wouldn't have an issue pushing another one in. His ears were filled with beautiful moans from his precious boyfriend as he pressed on his sweat bundle of nerves with his two fingers.

“Keith, fuck, ah, mierda, fuck, fuck, Keith, ah... maldito, ah shit…” he rode out his orgasm saying profanity after profanity. Keith took everything Lance had, swallowing as much as he could and the rest overflowed down his chin. 

He wiped the thick come off his face with the back of his hand and smiled at his dazed boyfriend. “Good?”

“When I said I wanted to come with you inside, you knew what I fucking meant, you jerk.”

Keith laughed, that angelic chuckle of his. “I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did. Now… lift your hips up for me?” He asked but Lance’s legs were currently made out of jelly, so he had to do most the lifting to place a pillow underneath his boyfriend's hips. 

Keith contemplated Lance for a moment, his hands running down his beautiful thighs. Down to his inner thigh, so close to his spent cock which twitched at the touch. 

“Fuck you, Keith,” he said, but there was no malice behind his words. 

Keith chuckled again before biting down on his inner thigh. Lance cried out at the unexpected pain. Keith smiled against the skin and licked the bite mark. 

“That was for starting without me.”

Lance chuckled lowly, “Here I was aiming a bit higher for punishment.” 

“Nope, sorry, I've missed you too much to be meaner than that tonight,” he said simply. “Tomorrow though.” 

Lance’s smile widened at that promise. 

Keith licked kissed his way down to Lance’s ass. He probed into him with his tongue. Then pulled out and blew some air at the throbbing hole. He licked a line from his hole, up his balls, and to the tip of his cock, which was getting harder again. He played with Lance’s balls in his mouth, sucking on them and nibling gently. Then he moved down to blow at his hole again, before probing back inside. 

“Ugh…  Keith, please, please, just fuck me already…”

Keith couldn't deny him when he was pleading so miserably. He licked around the rim again before pulling away. He reached underneath his pillow for the much needed lube and coated his fingers. Making sure Lance was ready for him he stretched him a little more and fucked him with his fingers a bit before the next plead came and he removed his fingers to coat his own cock with lube.

He lined himself up and slowly entered. Just the tip first and he stilled letting Lance adjust. When the red paladin nodded  his head, he went a little further. His hands caressing Lance’s thighs. He also gave much praise as he patiently waited for Lance to give the okay to continue. 

“Holy shit, there's still more. I forgot how fucking big you are,” there was no complain there. 

Finally, Lance was fully seated on Keith. Their hips pressed against each other and Keith started to rock his hips slowly. Lance’s hips rose to meet Keith’s, at first, tiny thrusts. 

“Harder, baby, please… fuck me so hard,” Lance moaned. 

And who was Keith to deny him such a request. His hands held onto Lance’s lower back as he started thrusting harder into him. He also started going faster, Lance grasped at the bed sheets moaning and panting. Keith groaned at the sight of his wrecked boyfriend. Soon, they had fallen into a nice rhythm. Keith adjusted slightly just so he could start hitting that sweet spot that had Lance writhing under him. 

“Oh yes, right there, baby. Oh fuck, yes, Keith, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” he moaned it like a mantra, with the occasional mention of his boyfriend’s name.

Keith started going harder and deeper, his hips falling out of rhythm as his orgasm crept near. Lance came just a few seconds before him, and he rode out their orgasms, buried deep inside Lance, rocking his hips roughly. Lance twitched underneath him, he held on to his neck with both hands, and his come spilled all over both the stomachs. Keith’s own filling Lance, as he kept rocking his hips. 

He fell next to Lance after he'd pulled out. They were both panting messes. Keith rubbed a finger along Lance’s shoulder and the other twitched at the touch.

“You're so beautiful,” Keith said after he'd caught his breath. He leaned over to kiss Lance’s shoulder. He was spent. They both were. They didn't bother to properly clean after themselves, they simply wiped themselves a little with the blanket and cuddled into each other. They fell into a restful sleep soon after. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with prompts @priscilakovu


End file.
